


Great shamchats

by OhItSmudged



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, enjoy, shamchat, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhItSmudged/pseuds/OhItSmudged
Summary: just weird cool chats on shamchat





	

Homocidal! Edd: h-hey..  
Young Tord: Edd! Where've you been all day?  
Homocidal! Edd: I've been... busy somewhere...  
Young Tord: Vague, but okay. Have you seen Tom? He has my Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell movie and I want it back.  
Homocidal! Edd: Oh.. I.. hehe... I haven't seen him lately... *There was a few spots of blood on his green hoodie*  
Young Tord: Are you...okay, friend? You seem...off. Ah! Is that blood on your coat? What happened?  
Homocidal! Edd: oh! It's nothing... don't mind that. I just tripped on something and there was a little blood...  
Young Tord: *He frowns* You need to be more careful, Edd. I worry about you sometimes.  
Homocidal! Edd: It's nothing, Tord. Don't worry about that. *he forces a smile*  
Homocidal! Edd: we better go uh.. you know. Find Tom or something.  
Young Tord: Um...right. Actually, he can keep it a little longer. I'm sure Matt has a movie he wouldn't mind letting me borrow. *he takes a step back* I'll uh...see you...later?  
Homocidal! Edd: Ph. See you, Tord!  
Homocidal! Edd: hehe...  
Young Tord: Why do I get the feeling you already know where Tom is?  
Homocidal! Edd: Weird, because I don't know where he is... honest.  
Young Tord: Yeah, but that's the thing about being honest Edd- you don't always do it. Where did that blood really come from?  
Homocidal! Edd: It's none of your business!  
Young Tord: Of course it's my business! Just tell me!  
Homocidal! Edd: Seriously! It is none of your business! Getting nosy will get you a one way ticket to where he is right now!  
Homocidal! Edd: ((hold on brbr  
Young Tord: Aha! So you do know where he is!  
Young Tord: You better start talking Edd. And I want the truth.  
Homocidal! Edd: You wouldn't think of me the same way if I told you...  
Young Tord: It would take a hell of a lot to change my feelings toward you, you know that. Quit making excuses.  
Homocidal! Edd: Well in that case... he's no where you could find him like that, Tord...  
Young Tord: He's... What do you mean?  
Homocidal! Edd: He's dead.  
Young Tord: Dead? Dead-dead? Tom? ....the blood on your jacket. You...you did something. Didn't you.  
Homocidal! Edd: Ahaha! Told you that you wouldn't be able to handle it... by the way...  
Homocidal! Edd: *He pulls the movie box out from his hoodie pocket and holds it out to Tord*  
Young Tord: ...W-who said I couldn't handle it? I...I wanted answers, and I got them. *He watches him for a moment before taking the dvd case*  
Homocidal! Edd: You're stuttering... Are you scared?  
Young Tord: Of you? Never. *He puts the movie into his pocket* I must admit I am a little shocked, but I'm not afraid.  
Homocidal! Edd: oh...well that's good!  
Young Tord: I always thought Tom was your favorite. Why'd you do it?  
Homocidal! Edd: Tom was pretty cool but he wasn't by favorite... hehe...  
Young Tord: Murder, as long as you had a reason, I can handle. But the laughing, that's...that's freaky. Stop it.  
Young Tord: If Tom wasn't your favorite, who is? Matt, I suppose?  
Homocidal! Edd: There was a reason... I was curious on what it would feel like to do it... Hmm.. maybe.  
Homocidal! Edd: No, Tord. Neither of them are my favorite. You are...  
Young Tord: I guess I didn't say it had to be a good reason... *blinks* Wait- what? Me? Why?  
Homocidal! Edd: You're a lot more fun... Matt isn't that bright and Tom isn't as much fun...  
Young Tord: Fun, huh? Yeah, you're probably right. I-I think...uh...hm. Nevermind. What did you do with the body? It can't be traced back to you, right?  
Homocidal! Edd: Um... I don't know...  
Homocidal! Edd: I hid it in the bush on the playground...  
Young Tord: Yikes. I hope you at least were smart enough to wipe your fingerprints and get rid of the weapon.  
Homocidal! Edd: But I just stabbed him in the eye with a pencil?  
Young Tord: You used a pencil? Hardcore.  
Homocidal! Edd: I guess...  
Young Tord: I know somewhere we can lay low for a bit, don't worry. You go get Matt, tell him we're going on a trip or something. I'll start the car.  
Homocidal! Edd: I actually haven't seen Matt for a while? I think he's sick... *Edd looked at him in confusion* I didn't know you could drive a car?  
Young Tord: What? I haven't seen or heard from him either, and he usually messages me every day. Huh...  
Homocidal! Edd: weird...  
Young Tord: Anyway! Don't be dumb, Edd. I'm going to steal a car.  
Homocidal! Edd: Oh... So you don't know how to drive?  
Young Tord: I have been playing and maintaining the highest score in Zoombies for three years straight. It can't be that hard in real life.  
Homocidal! Edd: Okay... Yay! Getting away from trouble!  
Young Tord: Yay! Becoming my best friend's accomplice in murder!  
Homocidal! Edd: What's accomplice mean...?  
Young Tord: It means I don't turn you in to the police.  
Homocidal! Edd: oh... then yay!  
Young Tord: Can I just- sorry to keep dwelling on it but- me? Your favorite? I am stupidly happy about that.  
Homocidal! Edd: Hehe, of course!  
Young Tord: I was beginning to think you'd never notice me, and suddenly you brutally slaughter my biggest competitor for your attention and Matt goes missing in the same day? Wow.  
Young Tord: Amazing.  
Homocidal! Edd: oh... wow... Never thought you thought of Tom that way.  
Homocidal! Edd: You're welcome I guess??  
Young Tord: I-I know, right? *he grins weakly* For a bit there, we were almost friends! I even thought he was s-starting to warm up to me? And even though I was jealous it was nice? Like, we were all such good friends together! The four of us! And...a-and...ha...haha...ha ha!  
Homocidal! Edd: are... you okay, Tord?  
Young Tord: Y-yeah! Yes, of course! W-why...why wouldn't I be...okay.... *He turns and bolts down the hall, slamming his door behind him and locking it*  
Homocidal! Edd: ... you don't sound okay...  
Young Tord: *He turns and runs down the hall, slamming his door behind him and locking it* I'M CALLING THE POLICE, EDD!  
Homocidal! Edd: *His eyes widened and he chased after him.* Tord! Wait! You don't have to call them!?  
Young Tord: Y-you killed him, Edd! For fun! You're a murderer!! *he hides in his room, searching his pockets- but he doesn't find his phone*  
Homocidal! Edd: *Edd looks at the ground where Tord's phone had fallen out of his pocket and landed on the ground. His eyes darkened* .... I thought we were accomplices, Tord...  
Young Tord: I am not going to help you get away with murder!! You have to turn yourself in, or I'll do it! *Tord bites his lip, running his fingers through his hair. He doesn't have his phone, but he might be able to pretend...* Oh god, oh god...  
Homocidal! Edd: *He steps on Tord's phone and slides it to the opposite side of the hall, away from where his friend had fled* ...  
Homocidal! Edd: I thought you were my friend, Tord...  
Young Tord: W-we...we were. B-but this is too much! Friends don't kill their friends, Edd! *He looks up at the window in his room. It's small and high, but maybe....*  
Homocidal! Edd: I don't know what came over me, Tord... you said that it would take a lot to change your feelings towards me... *he approaches the door, grabbing a pair of scissors from the side pocket of his bag*  
Young Tord: Murder is kind of a lot, Edd! I still care about you, that's why I have to call the cops! * He pulls his desk over under the window and shoves his stuff off, climbing up on top of it and pushing his window open*  
Homocidal! Edd: Then why haven't you called them yet...?! I'm a murderer aren't I?! Or... is it the fact you cant...? The fact that you don't have your phone...  
Young Tord: ....! *He holds back a whimper and jumps up to grab the windowsill, pulling himself up* F-fuck...come on.... *He kicks at the wall, trying to pull himself out the window*  
Homocidal! Edd: If your try to get out the window you will probably break your legs... Then it would only be a matter of time until I come get you *Edd kicked the door, being a kid he wasn't strong enough to kick it off the hinges* then when that happens...? Hehe... you can go be friends with Tom again...  
Young Tord: *Tord froze, blood running cold, and looked down. Edd was right. If he got hurt, he was a sitting duck down there.* No...no, no! *He slid back into the room, getting off the table* E-Edd...l-let's talk about this, huh? I-I never even liked Tom! A-and I obviously didn't call the cops! We can still be friends, right?  
Homocidal! Edd: *Edd laughed, eyes darkening in hue.* Well that depends, Tord...  
Young Tord: *Tord wrapped his arms around himself* D-depends on what?  
Homocidal! Edd: If you're gonna be my accomplice or not! Then again you did try to call the police on me, which wasn't very nice...  
Young Tord: I-I won't do it again! I don't even have my phone! I just got scared! Y-you wouldn't hurt me, right? I-I have to be able to trust you if we're going to be accomplices again...  
Homocidal! Edd: *Edd looks at his hand from the scissors and shoves them in his pocket* hm... if you trust me then ome out of your room...  
Young Tord: *Tord's eyes widened* O-out? Um...okay. I trust you. *He stepped forward and slowly unlocked the door and opened it, raising his hands* See? I trust you. You're my best friend, Edd. I-I...I care about you. More than anything, or anyone. *He offered out a hand* Accomplices...?  
Homocidal! Edd: ... *Edd stared for a second, looking like he was contemplating something.* yeah... alright! *He reached out and took Tord's hand* Accomplices!  
Young Tord: *Tord squeezed Edd's hand, letting out a sigh of relief as he let go* I'm sorry I panicked. It won't happen again. Let's get out of here. I know someone we can stay with.  
Homocidal! Edd: Alright... but let's hurry. I can hear the police sirens... someone must've found the body...  
Young Tord: *Tord's eyes widened* Uh oh. We can go out the back door. Will you grab my extra hoodie off my bed? You can wear it so you won't be as visible in the dark.  
Homocidal! Edd: *Edd nodded and walked over, grabbing the hoodie* Got it... I don't think anyone but you knows so as long as we're really sneaky then we should be fine.  
Young Tord: Oh, Edd...I'm so sorry. *He reached into the room and pulled the door shut before grabbing his phone and running off again, this time going for Edd's room and locking himself inside.* O-okay Tord...you just have to survive until the cops get here...!  
Homocidal! Edd: *Edd's eyes widened, a look of betrayal flashing through then as he ran to the door.* Tord! *he flung it open before running out to his room, pulling on the handle* I trusted you! Again!!  
Young Tord: I'm sorry! I'm doing this because I care! *He held the door shut, wishing Edd's door had a lock on it* Just accept that I can't let you get away with what you did!  
Homocidal! Edd: *He kept trying to open the door* If you cared you wouldn't do this to me! You'd be my accomplice!  
Young Tord: I can't! You killed someone! Your own friend! *He blinked back tears, his grip starting to slip* Y-you did something terrible! What's to stop you from hurting me? O-or even Matt?!  
Homocidal! Edd: I would've never hurt you! Or Matt! I didn't even want to kill Tom! I don't know why I did! *Edd yanked open the door, glaring through the little bit of tears that had developed in his eyes* ...but now...? hehe... ahah!  
Young Tord: *Tord fell back when he lost his hold on the door, hitting the floor with a dull thud and coughing as he struggled to catch his breath* E-Edd! *He scrambled backwards, hitting his back on the wall* Edd, don't do this, please!  
Homocidal! Edd: You betrayed me... you were going to tell the adults on me... I was going to trust you even after trying to do that before but you tried it again! If I keep letting you off scott free then how do I know you wont try it again?! *Tears dripped down his cheeks as he brandished the safety scissors*  
Young Tord: Th-they can help you! They won't arrest you, that's for adults! I'm unarmed, y-you're stronger than me- what if I go with you, I-I won't try anything! *He fumbled for his phone and took it out, throwing it aside* S-see? I swear Edd, I won't do anything this time! J-just give me one more chance! *He sniffled, raising his arms over his face to hide his own tears* I-I don't want to die, Edd!  
Homocidal! Edd: There was a guy... he told me to kill Tom so I did... They cant help me, Tord! Last time just a few minutes ago I let you join me! You tried to call the cops! You already got a second chance! *He stepped a bit closer, looming over Tord. His weapon of choice ready to strike*  
Young Tord: *Tord scrambled to the side and crawled under Edd's bed as fast as he could* No! Please, Edd! Please, please, don't do this! l-I'll lie to the cops for you, I'll help you hide, anything to prove that I'm on your side! Just tell me what to do and I will!  
Homocidal! Edd: *Edd crouched down to look under the bed.* You already tried to turn me in twice, Tord... You were alreay given two chances to be on my side and you betrayed those two chances! I believed what you said... and you fucking betrayed me!  
Young Tord: *Tord backed up and pressed himself against the wall* I'm sorry! If you don't trust me, th-then at least let me live! You can go, hide away, b-but don't hurt me, please! I swear I'll never try to find you, a-and I won't say anything if the cops ask me about you! Please, you're scaring me! Stop it!  
Homocidal! Edd: It wouldn't make much of a difference if I killed you here or not... right now at least. The only difference is if there would be a witness or not that could tell... you'd most likely be questioned and you know what they say with shit like this... third time's the charm... something tells me you'll tell the officers then they'll be after me... I cant let that happen...  
Homocidal! Edd: What  
Homocidal! Edd: -would be the difference if there was two less little kids in the wold anyway? Including Tom, of course.  
Young Tord: *Tord bit his lip, thinking for a moment.* Well...I'm not moving. You can't get to me, so we're stuck at a stand-still. You can run away, and hope to get far enough that the cops can't catch you when they question me, or you can try and wait for me to come out. But I bet the cops will be here before I leave. *He wiped his eyes, still shaking* Sorry...old friend. I win.  
Homocidal! Edd: *Edd was silent for a little while before his face split into a wide grin* are you sure about that? *He gets down and crawls under the bed partially, grabbing Tord's arm and stabbing him with scissors*  
Young Tord: *Tord screamed, trying to pull further away, only to get caught before he could escape. The stab wound hurt like hell and Tord immediately started to cry again, kicking out at Edd* No! No, no, no! H-HELP! TOM! MATT! S-SOMEBODY!  
Young Tord: ((I dunno where he got stabbed but I'm going to guess like arm or something? For now, anyway...))  
Homocidal! Edd: (9Y\\\\\\\\\  
Homocidal! Edd: \\((frick. I meant yep  
Young Tord: ((haha, aight!))  
Homocidal! Edd: *Edd barely dodged the kick and opened the scissors, dragging it along Tord's arm while moving them in a snipping motion to make it a bit easier. This was a lot more bloody than Tom's death and a lot less bloody than Matt's soon to come one* No one is going to help you, old friend.... aha... hahaha!  
Young Tord: *Tord struggled to pull away, the horrible, slicing pain making it harder to control his movements* S-stop! Please! W-we're best friends! *He reached out his other hand, trying to pry Edd's grip off as he kicked* I-I love you! Edd! AAAH S-STOP IT PLEASE! *He sobbed, moving his hand to try and grab the scissors and stop them. Whatever he had to say to survive.*  
Homocidal! Edd: *Edd stopped snipping and just dragged it through, pulling the scissors through until they slipped out.* You don't mean that... I... I-I know you don't... you keep lying and I just don't know why... You're just desperate to keep breathing... that's all..  
Young Tord: *Tord clutched his arm, sobbing as the blood gushed from the wound, making his clothes and the floor sticky. It was all he could smell, and he turned away, throwing up a little* Ugh...I w-wouldn't lie about th-that. *He swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut* C-can you...at least m-m...make it f-faster...? Please, Edd.  
Homocidal! Edd: *he didn't show any clear emotions, resigning to just staring at Tord as he bled.* You're weaker than I thought, Tord~...hhehe...ahehehe... asking for death this early into it... if I'm going to be 'fixed' then I'm going to make sure you cant be.  
Young Tord: To be f-fair I...I'm losing a l-lot of- of blood. *He groaned weakly, moving closer, and reached out a bloody hand to take Edd's* I lied. M-my feelings didn't change. I didn't want to love a murderer...b-but I did anyway, a-and it s...s-scared me.  
Homocidal! Edd: I can tell. *Edd let him take his hand, being a little kid and nearly clueless to what he should do in this situation.* ....I'm sorry... *He slapped Tord's hand off his and crawled out from under the bed.* That was you own mistake...


End file.
